TanjiKana Week 2019
by Manu259
Summary: Mi participación para la TanjiKana Week 2019
1. Festival

**Festival**

**Buenas y bienvenidos a mi contribución para la TanjiKana Week 2019.**

**En caso de que no lo sepan, esto fue iniciado en Wattpad por _ochakitoo_ quien público 'TanjiKana Week 2019' en su perfil y en donde están todas las reglas y temas.**

**Si quieren participar, este es apenas el primer día así que tienen tiempo.**

**En fin, para el primer día el tema es 'ropa/maquillaje/estilo/belleza' por lo que este primer capítulo va a tratar sobre eso.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kamado Tanjiro miro alrededor por enésima vez.

Él sabe que llego algo temprano pero aun así no podía evitar observar los alrededores con la esperanza de verla de un momento a otro.

Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban por terminar y ellos habían acordado encontrarse para el festival y observar los fuegos artificiales.

No es que no se hayan juntado durante el resto de las vacaciones pero todas sus salidas hasta ahora habían sido junto con el resto de sus amigos. Incluso las veces que salían solos, de alguna forma terminaban encontrándose a alguien de su grupo y pasando tiempo con ellos.

Por un lado, ambos quieren a su grupo de amigos y siempre la pasan bien con ellos.

Por el otro, en serio les gustaría pasar algo de tiempo a solas de vez en cuando.

-_Espero que si nos encontramos con alguien, no terminemos caminando juntos como siempre_\- Tanjiro pensó, pasando una mano por su cabello rojizo para luego pasar sus manos por su kimono a cuadros de color negro y verde como queriendo sacarle cualquier suciedad que le haya caído encima.

-Ah, Tanjiro.- Al escuchar su nombre, él susodicho giro en dirección de la voz y vio a la persona que estaba esperando.

Tsuyuri Kanao caminaba algo apresurada, pidiendo permiso a las varias personas que estaban caminando alrededor mientras se acercaba al chico de pelo rojizo.

Ella estaba segura de que estaba a tiempo, había preparado una alarma para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de tener que reunirse con Tanjiro e incluso salió con tiempo de sobra, pero al verlo ya esperándola comenzó a apresurar su paso hasta que estaba frente a él.

-Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- Kanao se disculpó.

El Kamado no respondió, solo se quedó viéndola.

-¿Tanjiro?- Lo llamo otra vez, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Eh? …Ah, perdón, te ves tan hermosa que me quede sin palabras por un momento.-

El comentario inmediatamente trajo un sonrojo a la cara de la chica que sonrió tímidamente y murmuro un 'gracias' en respuesta.

-_Ella es tan linda._\- Tanjiro pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

-Kanae-nee-san y Shinobu-nee-san me ayudaron a arreglarme.- Ella admitió.

Kanao estaba usando una yukata color rosa con un estampado de flores purpura que hacían juego con sus ojos y su obi era de color rojo. Su cabello negro, como de costumbre, estaba sostenido en una coleta lateral por su adorno en forma de mariposa.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo… en cualquier caso, ¿vamos?- El chico pregunto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Si- La Tsuyuri respondió al mismo tiempo que asentía y tomaba la mano ofrecida.

.

.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por los varios puestos que habían sido preparados para el festival, desde comida como takoyaki o algodón de azúcar como también varios juegos como lanzar el aro, atrapar peces, entre otros.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?- Tanjiro preguntó.

-No estoy segura… oh, ¿qué tal eso?- Kanao indico a un puesto de rifles de aire.

-Vamos- El Kamado sonrió.

-Bienvenidos.- El encargado, un hombre con una máscara de tengu roja y, juzgando por el color de su pelo, mayor dijo.

-Quisiéramos probar por favor.- El chico dijo, dándole el dinero que el cartel decía costaba jugar.

-Tomen los rifles de aire, apunten al premio que quieran y, si le dan, es suyo; tienen tres disparos.- El hombre dijo.

Ambos asintieron y se prepararon.

-_¿A qué debería apuntar?_\- Kanao se preguntó, observando los varios premios hasta que uno llamo su atención.

Preparo el arma de juguete, apunto y lanzo su primer disparo; paso por la izquierda de su objetivo por lo que corrigió su mira, esta vez el disparo paso un poco por encima por lo que ajusto nuevamente y su tercer disparo dio en el blanco.

-Buen disparo.- El encargado dijo, retirando el premio y entregándoselo. –Lo siento chico, pero parece que no tienes buena puntería.-

-Sí, es cierto.- Tanjiro dijo con un suspiro, no pudo darle a nada con sus tres disparos. -¿Qué conseguiste, Kanao?-

La pelinegra le mostro su premio, una máscara de zorro con lo que parecía ser un sol dibujado en el lado izquierdo de la frente.

-Ten.- Ella dijo, extendiendo sus manos con su premio hacia él.

-¿Eh?-

-Pienso que te quedaría bien así que…- La Tsuyuri dejo la oración al aire y aparto la mirada.

-¡Gracias!- Tanjiro dijo con una gran sonrisa, aceptando el regalo y poniendo la máscara sobre su cara. -¿Cómo se ve?-

-Hmm…- Kanao lo observo por un momento antes de tomar la máscara y acomodarla para que estuviera sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. –Así está mejor.-

El Kamado la miro curioso, preguntándole a que se refería con su expresión.

-Es que… no podía ver tu cara con la máscara ahí- Kanao dijo en un susurro que solo él escucho. -¡¿Eh?!- Y soltó un pequeño grito cuando Tanjiro de pronto la abrazo.

-_Ella es tan linda._\- Él pensó nuevamente.

.

.

Los dos continuaron caminando alrededor del festival hasta que se acercaba la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

-Por aquí, Makomo-san dijo que había un área muy buena para ver los fuegos artificiales.- Tanjiro dijo, guiando a Kanao de la mano mientras ambos subían una pequeña colina algo alejada del resto del festival.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, se sentaron en el pasto a esperar, con Kanao a la derecha de Tanjiro.

-Hoy fue muy divertido.- El chico de pelo rojizo dijo para llenar el silencio. –Gracias por venir conmigo.-

-Por supuesto, yo también me divertí.- La chica de ojos purpura respondió con una sonrisa mientras que lo miraba.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más el sonido de los fuegos artificiales los interrumpió y ambos voltearon a ver el espectáculo.

-Que hermoso…- Kanao dijo en un susurro, su vista pegada al cielo.

-Si.- Tanjiro asintió, antes de apartar la vista de los fuegos artificiales hacia la chica a su lado. –Lo es.-

Escuchando su tono, la pelinegra lo miro de reojo por un momento y luego giro su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

Con sumo cuidado, como si ella fuera a romperse si usaba incluso un poco de fuerza, Tanjiro gentilmente poso ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro.

Kanao se sonrojo ligeramente, él siempre hacia eso cuando quería pedirle permiso, con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de avergonzada y feliz cerro los ojos y se acercó un poco.

Ella esperaba sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos unos segundos después pero, para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió.

Confundida, la Tsuyuri entreabrió sus ojos inmediatamente encontrándose con los rojos del Kamado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto.

-…Kanao, ¿puedes no cerrar los ojos?- Tanjiro pidió con un leve sonrojo.

-E-está bien…- Respondió, algo confundida ante ese pedido.

El pelirrojo sonrió y esta vez sí cerro la distancia, dándole un beso suave mientras que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de la chica y los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando de fondo.

Luego de un minuto, se separaron para recuperar el aire.

-Wow…- Kanao dijo en un suspiro.

-Me encantan tus ojos.- Tanjiro dijo, sacándola de su trance.

-¿E-en serio?-

-Sí.- Él chico afirmo, aun manteniendo su mirada. -Si tuviera que nombrar algo en particular que considero hermoso sobre ti, serian tus ojos.-

Ese comentario consiguió otro sonrojo de la chica pero resistió la tentación de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del Kamado.

-Solo tratas de avergonzarme.- Dijo en tono de broma.

-Bueno, también es hermosa tu cara sonrojada.- Él respondió, aun cuando su cara también estaba roja.

Sin decir más palabras, los dos volvieron su vista hacia los fuegos artificiales al mismo tiempo que entrelazaron sus manos.

* * *

**Y hasta acá el tema del primer día.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar comentarios!**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Un hombro donde apoyarse

**Un hombro donde apoyarse**

**¡Buenas otra vez!**

**Primero, voy a responder a 'Guest' acá ya que no puedo mandarle un mensaje.**

**.**

**Guest: Me alegro, espero también te gusten los siguientes.**

**.**

**Ahora para el cap, el tema del segundo día es 'apoyo mutuo/consuelo/abrazos', nuevamente les recuerdo que aún tienen tiempo de participar.**

**Sin más que decir, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: KnY no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kamado Tanjiro caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la finca de las mariposas, habiendo finalizado una misión en solitario y queriendo descansar.

Él no está seguro cuando comenzó a volver a ese lugar luego de sus misiones, al principio era solo cuando recibía alguna herida peor que un rasguño o un moretón debido al demonio que haya enfrentado pero, poco a poco, sus pies lo traían de vuelta a ese lugar donde se recuperó luego de enfrentarse a una de las Doce Lunas y entrenó para volverse más fuerte.

Esta vez no era diferente, el demonio al que enfrento era, relativamente hablando, débil y Tanjiro no tuvo problemas en derrotarlo una vez que lo encontró. La razón de que caminara tan lento era lo que encontró en la guarida de ese demonio.

No era extraño encontrar los cuerpos de humanos en dichas guaridas, de hecho era la norma, pero lo que vio esta vez casi lo quiso hacer vomitar. Los cuerpos habían sido desmembrados, mientras seguían vivos, todo porque el demonio quería 'tomarse su tiempo', sus palabras.

Luego de haberlo derrotado, Tanjiro se dispuso a enterrar los cuerpos, una tarea algo complicada ya que no estaba seguro de que 'parte' pertenecía a cada quien pero logro ingeniárselas usando su sentido del olfato para identificarlos.

Aunque el olor no ayudo a su estómago que estuvo revolviéndose durante todo ese tiempo.

-_No pude salvarlos_\- El Kamado pensó con un suspiro.

Es consciente que salvar a todas las víctimas no es posible, para empezar, los cazadores solo son enviados a cazar demonios _después _de que estos hayan cobrado algunas víctimas para alertarlos de su presencia, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hubiera deseado poder llegar antes, aun si fuera solo para salvar a una sola persona más.

Dejando salir otro suspiro, el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la entrada del, no oficial, hospital de los cazadores y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpen.- Llamó antes de entrar. –¿Hay alguien?-

Unos momentos después, escucho pasos y vio a una de las niñas que ayudan en el lugar, Kiyo, aparecer del pasillo.

-Ha, Tanjiro-san, bienvenido.- La pequeña saludo con una sonrisa. -¿Estas herido?- Agregó algo preocupada.

-No, solo cansado.- El Kamado le respondió.

-Entiendo, por favor pasa, las habitaciones de siempre están libres.- Le dijo, sonriendo aliviada. –Lo siento pero aún tengo cosas que hacer así que…-

-Está bien, puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.- Aseguro Tanjiro para que no se preocupara.

-De acuerdo, buen trabajo en tu misión.- Con esas palabras, la pequeña se fue a seguir con sus tareas.

Dejando salir otro suspiro, Tanjiro comenzó su camino hasta las habitaciones.

Primero dejo a Nezuko en la suya, cerrando la cortina de la única ventana para luego sacarla de su caja y cuidadosamente moverla sobre la cama y taparla con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-_Yo también debería irme a dormir._\- Pensó antes de empezar a caminar hasta su habitación. -¿Hmm? Oh, Kanao.- Dijo cuando vio a la Tsuguko pasar. –Ha pasado un tiempo.-

La chica pareció estar algo sorprendida por un momento antes de responder.

-Bienvenido, ¿cómo fue tu misión?- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues… podría haber sido mejor.- Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh…- La chica se limitó a decir eso, no sabiendo que más podía agregar.

-A todos nos tocan misiones así de vez en cuando.- Agregó Tanjiro, desviando la mirada.

Viendo esto, Kanao no pudo evitar pensar que esto estaba mal.

Durante el tiempo que ella lo ha conocido, aunque admitirá que no es mucho, Tanjiro siempre parecía estar sonriendo, no una sonrisa falsa o de cortesía como la que ella solía hacer y, en cierta medida, aun hace pero verlo verdaderamente triste era algo nuevo para la Tsuyuri.

Sintió que su pecho dolía mientras lo observaba y sintió un impulso por hacer algo que lo haga sentir mejor.

-_Pero que puedo…_\- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cierta memoria resurgió.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar, nos vemos…-

-E-espera.- Dijo Kanao.

-¿Sí?- Pregunto Tanjiro, haciéndole caso.

-P-pues…- Mirando hacia el piso, Kanao saco su moneda y la lanzó. –_Cara lo hago, cruz no._\- Se dijo a si misma antes de que la moneda cayera y ella la atrapara sobre su palma. –_Cruz._\- Por primera vez desde que puede recordar deseó que la moneda hubiera caído de otra manera.

-Kana- Antes de que Tanjiro pudiera preguntar que ocurría la chica volvió a lanzar la moneda, silenciándolo.

Hubo una época en la que ella no hubiera siquiera considerado la posibilidad de lanzarla nuevamente, o que de hecho se sentiría decepcionada con un resultado, pero, si bien aún no es capaz de completamente ignorar la moneda si está aprendiendo a, poco a poco, depender menos de esta.

La moneda cayó, esta vez revelando cara.

La sonrisa de Kanao se hizo un poco más grande sin que ella se diera cuenta y, un momento después, se sonrojo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Tanjiro, algo extrañado de la manera en que ella estaba actuando.

La Tsuyuri no respondió, solo dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse y luego lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿E-eh?- Tanjiro solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, confundido ante la repentina acción.

-Kanae-nee-san.- Comenzó Kanao. –Ella siempre hacia esto conmigo… y decía que era una manera para apoyar a alguien cuando estaba triste.-

-…ya veo.- Susurro el pellirrojo, antes de corresponder el gesto y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. –Gracias.-

* * *

**Acá otro.**

**Me llevo un poco más de lo que me habría gustado, fue mas que nada un problema con que no me decidía a que escribir; tuve tres ideas distintas al respecto hasta que me decidí por esta.**

**En cualquier caso, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Danza del festival

**Danza del festival**

**Bienvenidos al tercer día de TanjiKana Week 2019.**

**El tema de hoy es 'música/baile/ instrumentos musicales'; sin mas que decir, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: KnY no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kanao estaba nerviosa, ella por lo general sería capaz de ocultar ese sentimiento del resto del mundo, moviendo sus labios hacia arriba ligeramente y poniendo una máscara que nadie que no la conociera bien sería capaz de decir era tal cosa.

Pero no lo hizo, por dos razones; primero, estaba en su hogar y la única compañía eran sus dos hermanas mayores, dos de las personas con las que no tiene razón para poner esa mascara y, segundo, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para siquiera tratar de fingir lo contrario.

-Kanao, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso si sigues caminando así.- Kocho Kanae, su hermana mayor, le señalo con una sonrisa.

-Ah… perdón.- La menor se disculpó, caminando hacia el sillón más cercano y sentándose.

-¿En serio es algo por lo que estar tan nerviosa?- Preguntó Kocho Shinobu, algo preocupada por su hermana menor.

-Tengo que bailar… frente a toda la escuela…- Respondió la menor, un tanto decaída.

-Sí, pero lo harás junto con Tanjiro-kun.- Menciono Kanae, su sonrisa haciéndose un poco más grande. –Pensé que eso te ayudaría a calmarte un poco.-

-Eso ayuda pero…- Kanao no termino la oración y se limitó a suspirar. –Gracias por dejarnos practicar aquí.- Dijo la menor de las tres.

-Es un gusto, el poder ver su danza antes que nadie más es una recompensa en si.- Dijo la mayor de las tres, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

-También podremos decirles si algo que parece que tengan que corregir.- Comentó Shinobu, también sonriendo.

Antes que pudieran seguir esa conversación, sonó el timbre de su casa.

-Yo voy.- Kanao se paró casi de inmediato, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Kanao!- El chico al otro lado de la puerta la abrazo en cuanto la puerta termino de abrirse.

-Hola, Tanjiro.- Respondió ella, correspondiendo al abrazo. –Pasa, ya todo está listo adentro.-

El pelirrojo asintió y la siguió dentro.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por recibirme.- Dijo el Kamado en cuanto llegaron a la sala y vio a las hermanas Kocho.

-Bienvenido, Kamado-kun.- Saludo Shinobu.

-Siéntete como en casa, no podemos esperar a ver a los dos bailando.- Menciono Kanae.

La 'danza' de la que seguían hablando es una tradición de Kimetsu Gakuen, en la que dos de los alumnos la realizan antes de comenzar oficialmente el festival cultural.

Siempre hay una hoja en la que se pueden anotar colocada con dos meses de anticipación pero, por lo general, nadie se anota y los alumnos terminan siendo elegidos por lotería.

Ese no fue el caso este año, Tanjiro les dijo a sus amigos que sentía curiosidad por ese baile y le gustaría anotarse, pero no quería bailar con alguien que no conoce por lo que le preguntó a Kanao si ella bailaría con él.

La Tsuyuri estaba nerviosa y pensó en decir que no, pero al ver la expectativa en los ojos del Kamado, decidió aceptar.

Tanjiro literalmente había saltado de felicidad al escuchar eso, incluso gritando 'SI' mientras estaba en el aire.

Inmediatamente después fueron a anotarse, sorprendiendo a más de uno de los profesores, incluyendo a Kanae quien estaba presente en el lugar y quien dijo que pueden practicar en su casa.

-Kamado-kun, ¿si trajiste eso?- Preguntó Shinobu.

-Ah, si.- El chico se puso a buscar en una bolsa que había traído y saco dos espadas ceremoniales. –La ropa también está ahí pero quisiera practicar sin ella al principio, ¿está bien, Kanao?-

-Sí, me parece bien.-

-De acuerdo, pondré la música.- Kanae dijo alegre, caminando hacia el reproductor de música, colocando su celular, donde ya había elegido la canción, y dándole a 'tocar'.

Tanjiro y Kanao tomaron una espada cada uno y se pararon en frente del otro, más o menos a 3 metros de distancia, ya habían memorizado los pasos así que solo era cuestión de practicar.

.

.

-Bien, hasta ahí.- Dijo Shinobu, luego que la música terminara. –Ya se está haciendo tarde, tendrán que seguir otro día.-

-E-entendido.- Respondió Tanjiro, respirando agitado.

-Buen trabajo.- Dijo Kanae, pasándole una toalla a cada uno.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambos.

-Aun tienen que practicar pero sin duda mejoraron, ¿cierto, Shinobu?-

-Si, a este ritmo, estarán mas que preparados cuando llegue el día.-

Tanjiro y Kanao sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-Tanjiro.- Kanao lo llamo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?- La Tsuyuri preguntó y luego miro a sus hermanas. –Está bien, ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Las dos respondieron.

-Gracias, avisare en mi casa.-

.

.

Dos semanas después.

Tanjiro siguió yendo a practicar a la residencia Kocho casi todos los días, las únicas excepciones siendo cuando tenía que ayudar en la panadería de su familia.

El Kamado se dio cuenta de que cada vez lo estaban haciendo mejor, algo normal considerando cuanto han practicado, pero, de vez en cuando, Kanao parecía ponerse más tensa, generalmente, luego de que él o alguna de las hermanas Kocho mencionara que tendrán que bailar frente a toda la escuela, más las personas que estarán visitando debido al festival.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa parte la estaba afectando, razón por la cual, luego de que terminaran de practicar por el día. -Kanao, ¿no quieres bailar durante el festival?- Tanjiro le preguntó esto.

-¿Eh?-

-Note que pareces ponerte más tensa cuando el tema es mencionado, aún tenemos tiempo de retirarnos si no quieres participar.- Explicó.

-N-no, no es eso…- Tartamudeo la Tsuyuri. –Bueno… tal vez en parte.-

Tanjiro se sentó, y palmeo el área a su lado para que ella hiciera lo mismo junto a él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

-No es que no quiera bailar solo me pongo algo nerviosa al pensar que toda esa gente va a estar viéndonos.- Admitió.

-Entiendo.- Tanjiro frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en una solución. –En serio, podemos retirarnos si quieres, Kanae-san dijo que aún tenemos tiempo en caso que nos arrepintamos.-

-Espera.- Dijo Kanao, notando algo. -¿Por qué sigues diciendo 'podemos'? No quiero que no hagas algo que quieres solo porque yo me pongo nerviosa.-

-Es que no quiero bailar con alguien que no sea Kanao.- Respondió Tanjiro al instante, aunque algo sonrojado. –Si me hubieras dicho que no cuando te pregunte si bailarías conmigo entonces no me hubiera anotado.- Admitió el pelirrojo.

-…¿por qué?-

-Yo también me pondría nervioso si tuviera que bailar solo frente a todas esas personas.- Tanjiro giro su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. –Pero no estoy solo, ni con alguien desconocido, estoy con Kanao; mientras piense 'no estoy bailando frente a alguien, solo estoy bailando con Kanao' no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.-

La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces antes de acercarse y abrazarlo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Es injusto que puedas decir esas cosas.- Susurro ella, ocultando lo roja que estaba su cara pero sonriendo.

El Kamado solo puedo soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-Kana-

-Si quiero que bailemos en el festival.- Lo interrumpió. –Pensare en una manera para no sentirme tan nerviosa.-

-Podrías pegar una foto de Kamado-kun en el papel del sombrero.- Los dos voltearon en la dirección de la voz, y vieron a las hermanas Kocho en la puerta, habiendo vuelto de comprar.

-Esa es una gran idea Shinobu.- Apoyó Kanae. –Ese papel cubre casi todo tu rostro así que…-

-¡N-no puedo hacer eso!- Kanao medio grito, provocando que sus hermanas rieran.

.

.

Finalmente era el día.

Tanjiro y Kanao estaban esperando a un lado del escenario dentro del gimnasio de la academia para entrar.

Ambos vestían lo que parecía ser una ropa para una ceremonia, los pantalones eran holgados y de color blanco mientras que la parte superior y sombrero eran rojos, en el caso de Tanjiro, y purpura en el de Kanao.

-¿Nerviosa?- Pregunto Tanjiro, levantando el papel de su sombrero con la mano que no sostenía la espada.

-Un poco.- Admitió, asintiendo. -¿Tu?-

-También.- Dijo, causándole algo de sorpresa. –Pero estoy seguro que se me pasara cuando estemos frente a frente en el escenario.- Agregó, dándole una sonrisa que la pelinegra reciproco.

Un momento después, la locutora los anuncio para que pasen.

Sonriéndose mutuamente una vez más, los dos avanzaron al escenario.

* * *

**Y acá hay otro.**

**Este me resulto más sencillo que el segundo día ya que mi idea general no cambio, solo algunas cosas que pensé si debería haber agregado o no (por ejemplo, uno de mis planes era que Sanemi fuera el que tocara un instrumento y Kanae cantara para acompañar a los dos).**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	4. Impulso

**Impulso**

**¡Y estamos ya en el cuarto día!**

**El tema de hoy es 'roces/primeras veces/masajes', no va a haber nada explicito pero dado el tema puede que esto no sea para cualquiera.**

**Considérense avisados.**

**Sin más que decir, ¡espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: KnY no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kamado Tanjiro no estaba seguro como había llegado a esta situación… bueno, si sabía, pero realmente no esperaba que llegaran a ello.

El tener a Kanao debajo de él, besándola, mientras su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con su derecha y la derecha recorría el costado de la chica escondido bajo su blusa no era algo que estaba esperando cuando llego a la casa de la pelinegra.

.

.

Un poco de tiempo atrás.

Tanjiro llegó a la residencia Kocho para estudiar junto con su novia Kanao, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, revelando a las dos mayores de las hermanas.

-Ara~, Tanjiro-kun, por favor pasa.- Dijo Kanae, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Vienes a estudiar cierto? Kanao nos lo dijo.-

-Si.- Afirmo el Kamado. -¿Ustedes van a algún lado?-

-Así es, ambas tenemos una cita.- Respondió la mayor de las Kocho con su usual sonrisa. –Suerte con el estudio.-

-Buenas noches.-

-Sí, buenas noches.- El pelirrojo las saludo y espero a que se alejaran antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. –Kanao, ya llegué.- Llamó para que la Tsuyuri no se sorprendiera al verlo.

-¿Tanjiro?- La susodicha asomo la cabeza por la esquina del corredor. –Bienvenido, ¿cómo entraste?-

-Tus hermanas salieron justo cuando yo iba a tocar.- Respondió, apuntando a la puerta por sobre su hombro.

-Ya veo, bueno pasa, tengo las cosas preparadas en mi habitación.- Dijo Kanao, esperando a que se acerque antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia…

-Antes de eso.- Tanjiro la atrapo con cuidado de la muñeca, asegurándose de no lastimarla, para luego darle la vuelta y abrazarla.

-…siempre haces lo mismo.- La pelinegra susurro, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Si te molesta solo tienes que decirlo y me detendré.- Respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esa sería su respuesta.

-Claro que no me molesta.- Kanao también sabía lo que él diría, era casi una broma entre los dos el tener esta conversación cada vez que Tanjiro la abrazaba. –Pero aún tenemos que estudiar.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse del abrazo para luego tomar su mano y guiarlo por la residencia.

No que necesitara que lo guiara, no era la primera vez que venía a visitar, pero no es algo que tenga que decir.

-Adelante.- Dijo la Tsuyuri, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa en el medio del cuarto y sacaron los materiales.

.

.

-Creo que va siendo hora de un descanso.- Menciono Tanjiro, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Tienes razón.- Kanao asintió. –Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde?- Preguntó algo sorprendida, viendo el reloj de su cuarto.

-Ni me di cuenta, mejor me voy si quiero llegar a cenar.- Pensó en voz alta el Kamado, a punto de guardar sus cosas.

-Puedes quedarte a comer si quieres.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, mis hermanas dijeron que no volverían para cenar y me gustaría la compañía.- Afirmo la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo, avisare a mi casa para que no se preocupen.- Dijo el Kamado mientras sacaba su celular.

-Yo iré a empezar a preparar, ven a la sala de estar cuando termines.- Sonrió Kanao antes de levantarse y salir.

Tanjiro asintió y busco el número de su casa en la agenda del teléfono.

-¿_Hola?_-

-Ah, Takeo, es Tanjiro.-

-_Hey Nii-chan, ¿ocurre algo?_-

-Solo quería avisar que me quedare a comer con Kanao, perdimos noción del tiempo mientras estudiábamos y me invito.-

-_De acuerdo, avisare a los demás, dale mis saludos._-

-Gracias, nos vemos.-

-_Hasta luego._\- Habiendo dicho eso, ambos hermanos terminaron la llamada.

Tanjiro puso su teléfono en su bolsillo y luego fue a la sala de estar.

El pelirrojo vio a su novia en la cocina con un delantal sobre su ropa y cortando vegetales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

-¡¿Tanjiro?!- Medio grito Kanao por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Perdón, fue un impulso.- Respondió el chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. -¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Eres el invitado…- Respondió ella, aun recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Pero quiero ayudar.- Se quejó el Kamado. –Por favor.-

La Tsuyuri soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo, hay otro delantal por allí, póntelo y puedes ayudarme.-

Sonriéndole, Tanjiro la soltó para ir a buscar el delantal.

.

.

-Eso estuvo delicioso.- Dijo Tanjiro, suspirando contento. –Gracias por invitarme a comer Kanao.-

-No hay de que.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos habían vuelto a la habitación de la Tsuyuri para comer, ya que la mesa del comedor les parecía demasiado grande solo para ellos dos, y ahora estaban relajándose luego de terminar los platos de curry, con Kanao sentándose en su cama y Tanjiro en la silla del escritorio.

-Tú ayudaste a cocinarlo también.-

-No soy tan bueno como mi madre o Nezuko pero se cómo manejarme en una cocina.- Respondió el chico. –Supongo que te enseñaron Kanae-san y Shinobu-san a ti, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, aunque por poco y quemaba la cocina las primeras veces que lo intenté.-

-Ah, sí, se a lo que te refieres.- Tanjiro asintió con los brazos cruzados, su expresión seria. –La primera vez que intenté cocinar algo, mi padre tuvo que cargarme afuera y luego usar el extinguidor; no tuve permitido acercarme a esa área durante un mes.-

Kanao soltó una risita al escuchar la historia, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

Unos segundos después, se levantó y se acercó a la pelinegra, sentándose a su lado.

-Kanao.- La llamó, mirándola de frente y sonrojándose ligeramente. -¿Puedo?-

Las mejillas de la Tsuyuri se calentaron pero asintió con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Con su permiso, Tanjiro la tomo de los hombros y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella hasta besarla.

La chica correspondió al beso, llevando sus manos detrás del cuello del Kamado y acercándose un poco más hacia él.

En respuesta, Tanjiro movió sus manos de los hombros de la chica hacia su espalda, queriendo acercarla aún más.

Unos minutos pasaron y finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Sin ninguna indicación, Tanjiro volvió a acortar la distancia y besarla, como si estuviera hambriento de los labios de su compañera.

La acción tomo desprevenida a Kanao quien no puedo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en su cama, con Tanjiro sobre ella, el pelirrojo colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cara.

En alguna parte de su mente, el Kamado pensó que debería salir de encima de la chica y disculparse por el súbito movimiento pero esa parte estaba enterrada debajo de la montaña que era el sentimiento de querer seguir besándola.

Queriendo aún más, Tanjiro movió la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de la pelinegra quien soltó un gemido placentero, incitándolo a continuar.

Un momento después, Kanao saco su propia lengua haciéndola chocar con la de Tanjiro.

Queriendo aún más contacto, la mano izquierda del chico busco la derecha de su compañera, entrelazando sus dedos con la facilidad de haber repetido esa acción innumerables veces, aunque no en el contexto actual, mientras que la derecha se movió al hombro de la chica, bajando por su brazo y luego pasándose lentamente por su costado sobre la blusa.

La mano de Tanjiro continúo su recorrido, bajando también por la pierna de Tsuyuro para luego empezar a subir tan lento como había bajado; cuando volvió a llegar a la blusa Tanjiro empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la ropa, aun subiendo por su cuerpo-

Cuando la mano de Kanao se posó sobre su antebrazo, deteniendo su avance.

De la sorpresa, Tanjiro se separó y ahí fue cuando finalmente registró lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo primero que registró fue la imagen más bella que haya visto, Kanao con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos parecían brillar.

Pero luego vino la realización de donde estaba su mano y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El Kamado se hubiera dado una cachetada de no ser porque ambas manos estaban ocupadas.

-L-

-¡Lo siento!- Lo cortó Kanao. –Es que… aun…-

-No, ¡yo lo siento!- Esta vez fue Tanjiro quien la corto; el deseo de golpearse por lo que hizo haciéndose aún más fuerte. –No estaba tratando de aprovecharme, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que… en cualquier caso, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte.-

-Pero…- La Tsuyuri aparto la vista como si se sintiera culpable.

Tanjiro sintió como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón al ver esto; con sumo cuidado, saco su mano derecha de debajo de la ropa de la chica y desenlazo su mano izquierda para luego tomarla de la cintura, incorporándolos para que estuvieran sentados sobre la cama frente a frente y abrazarla.

-No hiciste nada malo, por favor no te disculpes.- Prácticamente le rogo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica como si quisiera consolarla. –Yo soy el que lo siente.-

-¿No estás enojado?-

-Sí, pero no contigo.- Respondió al instante.

-N-no te culpes.- Susurro Kanao, correspondiendo al gesto y moviendo su mentón para que estuviera sobre el hombro del chico. –Me sorprendió… pero sé que no harías nada para lastimarme.-

-…¿estamos bien?- Preguntó el de ojos rojizos, el miedo a la que podría ser la respuesta claro en su voz.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguró rápidamente Kanao, moviendo su rostro frente al de él y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Qué alivio.- Dijo el Kamado dejando escapar un suspiro que no se dio cuenta estaba guardando y apoyando su frente con la de ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Tanjiro.-

-¿Si?-

-L-llegar tan lejos es algo para lo que no estoy lista pero… podemos seguir con lo de antes… si quieres.-

Tanjiro abrió los ojos, mirando directo a los purpura de su novia.

-¿Segura? No tenemos que seguir si no-

Kanao lo besó, evitando que pueda seguir hablando.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

* * *

**¡Y acá el día 4!**

**Algo que quería mencionar: para el día 5 el tema es a elección de cada uno; yo ya tengo una idea sobre lo que voy a escribir pero quiero preguntar.**

**¿Alguien tiene un tema que les gustaría recomendar?**

**Si lo tienen, dejen un comentario o envíenme un mensaje privado; quiero aclarar, no prometo que vaya a hacer uso del tema que sugieran pero si me gusta más que la idea que tengo ahora lo usare.**

**Sin más que decir, ¡espero les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
